1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus capable of combining a plurality of image modes and performing an image forming job, and an image forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image forming apparatuses have been developed, and their use is widespread as evidenced by development of electronic technologies. Image forming apparatuses form text or images on sheets of paper or other recording media, and include, for example printers, copiers, scanners, facsimile machines or multifunction peripherals (MFPs).
Recently, image forming apparatuses have come to provide users with various functions to meet a variety of user requirements. Additionally, image forming apparatuses are able to process various types of documents. In other words, users are increasingly trying to perform image forming jobs using not only general text documents but also photographs, maps or magazines.
Accordingly, image forming apparatuses need to be able to support a plurality of image modes to appropriately process various types of documents. For example, if a user desires to print a photograph, he or she may select a photo mode so that the photograph may be printed using color values optimized for printing of photographs.
However, it is difficult to support all image modes available for all kinds of documents due to lack of storage space in image forming apparatuses. Therefore, image forming apparatuses do not adequately meet user's needs and desires.